4everWe Be
by anima persa
Summary: Throughout the Years Eclair has grown very fond of her partner,Lumiere,maybe even something more... Regardless she has spent the years with keeping these feelings intact and hidden..whats another more..or perhaps 4ever? LumiereXEclair
1. Why is this so

This is my first FanFic ever its based around Lumiere's and Eclairs relationship together throughout the years and one's probably one sided fellings towards the other. Shoujo-ai,Its going to maybe be a couple chapter's long depending if people like it,and will probably be updated fasy if anything. Well hope you like read on ya ponks lol just kidding. I dont own Kiddy grade or anythhing ... wish I did though ... Anyways characters arn't mine just the story here. 

Why……. Lumiere ….. Why cant……..can't I confess this truth to you……..and tell you…how I really feel?

"Lumiere and me"…..So long we have known each other…..so long have we fought aside one another…is it only normal that I feel this way about her?…..Iie…… I've felt this way about her…..for as long as I can remember.

Sigh….Maybe I should just let it go……..after all I doubt she feels the same way about me……so I'll just try as hard as I can to forget…….forget about my one, long awaited and only love….maybe things are just better off this way, eh Lumiere?

Hey! "Lumiere?" before the other girl can wave her friend a friendly hand as so to say hey or good morning, The other girl had already been running towards her, in her usual cheerful and childish manner.

Lumiere had sighed, as she usually had always done, knowing most of Éclair's personality traits she couldn't help but do so because of how predictable they had always been. Yet she had grown fond of this Beautiful girl… and imagined what would have her life been without her…but just as quickly was attacked to the ground and was lying under Éclair with the other girl on top of her.

"Hey girl" Éclair has spoke to her while they lay both silently on the ground momentarily catching one another's gazes. Luckily for the two the moment did not go awkward for neither, for they where both lost in the thought's of the other figure that stood so closely by, Lumiere had been thinking on the thought of losing the other girl, how she had been earlier, Sigh where would I be without you… my best friend?

While Éclair had been wondering on, where doe's this girl get her beauty from……she's so darn cute and gorgeous I just want to squeeze her lights out hehe. Also she was wondering how fragile and soft would Lumiere's skin be, had she touched her and felt her perfectly smooth childish body.

"Ummmm" Blush… "  
Éclair quickly rolled off the other girls waist and just laid on the rug of Lumiere's room, Witch as Lumiere Being as elegant as she had always been was of course colored a light colored violet, colored just as the color of her hair and eyes and spotless clean. Of course Éclair had already known before they had moved in together free of the organizations grasp for a couple of weeks, that there new room together would of course be decorated to Lumiere's liking as she had no sense of beauty, etc, like Lumiere did.

"Hey …..Lumiere?"

"Huh what is it?"

"Are you happy with the time we get off for ourselves?"

"Why are you asking me that?" "Well I was just wondering ….. Since we don't get that much time for ourselves … I thought maybe you'd at least be a little more cheerful for this, no?"

"Hmm…... I wonder if this is what I really want … I mean we've spent so many years fighting … that I guess I had forgotten about what its like to be …… free."

"Lumiere ……………?"

Éclair was afraid … afraid that she had held some responsibility in bringing Lumiere through all these years of hard work, Even her friend never had given not the slightest hint of her discontent towards being enlisted in the GOT organization, She was sure deep down the girl had something hidden underneath, and that she he almost had no chance of ever finding out what it was. But she was determined to find it out before their vacation had been over.

"So! Are you ready for dinner tonight?" Ww... "What!" Well since it's our four fourth day off I figured we'd get out and grab something to eat, no?"

Lumiere had been shocked by what the other girl said, but only because she was scared to see where the other girl had planned for them to go, but worried that is was a place in witch Reservation's weren't required.

"Where is this place located Éclair?" "Hehe it's a secret Lumiere. Now hurry and get dressed its already getting late I boo- … hehe nothing lets just get you dressed Kay."

Blush actually I'm a grown woman I think I can take care of myself thank you very much hmmph."

She had turned her head earlier as she spoke to hide the bit of blushing that she was sure would be obvious had her face been seen.

Éclair noticed it as a bit awkward, but just ignored it, she is a grown up … no matter how you look at her, we are both older than we look, human age wise at least. Sigh Oh well if it means I can spend the rest of this life by your side it makes it all the better, eh Lumiere …


	2. 4ever you

It was Ten past Three and Éclair had decided on Riding there new Vehicle to a one of Lumiere's and surprisingly Éclair's favorite places to shop for clothe. Of course she had brong along her partner with her as she had always done most of the time. She was going to make sure this be a day in wich Lumiere had remembered for the rest of her undying life.

Eh…Éclair when did you get this? She slew her hand around the new vehicle so we would get a feel of the Highly evolved elegant looking vehicle and started to program into its system to check out it's spec's.

" Oii,Lumiere! Don't do that,This car is for us and only us,Does it really matter when or where I got it?Now stop Nanospecing or whatever and jump in kay? "

Lumiere gave Éclair a strange look slightly suspicious Lumiere nodded her head slighlty and decided to leave it for perhaps another time. The car was painted a highly priced looking silver and blue color,Lumiere didn't know to much and neither was interested in cars to find out what kind of paint job it have been given.

They where on the highway with Éclair Driving with her usual smile and Lumiere just sitting there enjoying the fantastic view and breeze…for the car had a convertible top in witch Éclair intended of using full use of. Though the Sky did seem a bit awkward today. Lumiere had noted. She couldn't help get the feeling that something bad was going to happen that day. The sky yet so Beautiful… So myterious it is just as well. Lumiere had thought to herself.

" Hey Éclair?"

" What is it?"

" Why is there so much traffic today… and can you turn down the music just a little. You know my ear's are a bit sensative to noice. "

" Hai,Hai… " She lowered the Music that was on. " Lumiere?"

She stared at the girl who seemed to be lost in her thoughts and as always couldn't help but worry for her. Lumiere looked sort of happy…to Éclairs liking she was glad…but she still thought it was a bit strange of her regardless.

" Lumiere " She spoke her name out a second time.

" Huh… what is it? "

" I… have something…… that I wanna …maybe later talk to you about… and also…your kinda worrying me. Is everything ok?

Lumiere had thought on this and it had felt comfirting that the other girl was worrying about her and all… But Lumiere did not want to worry the other girl much… so she had decided to give her usual lie's about how everything was fine.

" Im ok really it's nothing to worry about Éclair. " (after all I have you by my side so I don't have very much to worry about…Éclair. Perhaps tonight will be the night… Perhaps.)

" Kay if you say so. Lumiere just try not to worry me ok? You know I care for you…a lot so please tell me if anything is wrong or something is bothering you,ok? "

Lumiere looked at the girl who seemed very sad and afraid of something herself… yet she hadn't known for herself what it was. But she didn't want to scare or make the other girl worry over her much so she had always decided to keep her emotions to herself as she had always done.

But one of the things she wondered most was just how Éclair was able to see through the mask that no other could convey nor gasp it's true feeling's. She had always thought her act's where flawless…yet some how Éclair saw through it even if she wouldn't state it she usually pretended to not realize it…But Lumiere had always known …that she had known as well.

" ummm Lumiere I don't here that ok coming from you? " …… Lumiere……?

……… "will do Éclair…… Will do. "

The traffic had begun to move again afterwards. Lumiere this time was happy…truelly happy her friend was dear to her … and would always stay that way she told herself. For the rest of the ride she had decided on just enjoying the breeze and picturing the better things in life … such as her forever dear to her friend…Éclair.

"About time! " Éclair hissed out… Lumiere just smiled and giggled to herself knowing the exact same words where going to come out of her friends mouth…(This is why I love you …Éclair.)


	3. Temptation

I don't own Kiddy grade and stuff nor the character's just this story hehe.

My first Fic ever,thanks people,im also working on another one but It's still in the very beginning plus I just noticed these chapter's are short but the good thing is ill update fast so hopefully you wont mind.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

They had arrived at there destination a little late due to the traffic jam that had taken place in the highway.

" Mou,Hurry Lumiere where already getting late,lets go. "

_Why are there so many people out here … what is this girl planning really?… In any case it;d be best for her if she avoided pissing me off…hehe luckily im prepared_.

The two girls made there way through the crowd and finally made there way into the shop.

" Hey,Fate! Still working here I see. "

" Yeah lucky you gals came we where gonna close early today cause of th–

!Wo nice dress you got here!! …Natsuki can I talk to you for a minute please…I have something Im looking for. Lumiere look around see if there's anything you like,ill be with you in a sec, kay. "

Lumiere gave the other girl a worried nod and watched as the other girl walked away, slowly but usurredly trying to get away from her.

Hmmmm… _somethings going on……oh well let me find something nice for myself_.

Éclair led the other girl towards room a little away from where Lumiere was. Finally she sat down on one of the chairs and urged Fate to do the same.

" Listen Fate… " She spoke in a very serious tone,one that the girl had never seemed to express ever before.

" I need this…… I need you to not say a word about what's going on today… I need this really. "

" Whats the matter Éclair? "

Éclair put her head down and began to sob.

" Ive know……Lumiere for a long time…and she's become………She's become someone special to me…… ive always felt…something was wrong with her……and always felt a little guilty about what I'd done. "

" That being? "

" I signed her up to join the ranks……I thought she would enjoy it…that it was perhaps to save her I told myself……but now im wondering if that was the real reason…Anywho she's been chained with the organization ever since…and I feel as if Iv'e been caged along with her. " " Responsible for all the suffering I know she sometimes hides behind that cute face of hers…chuckle Maybe…" She had begun to sob again as she spoke.

Maybe……she just wanted to be a normal girl,and enjoy the fun things in life…but because…..because of me………She's suffering I think…and its making me suffer two. "

Fate gave the other girl an apogetic look.

_wow………she must really feal guilty…she also cares for her a lot……for some reason I don't know…I feel a little jealous……anyways…the question is Éclair…do you love her enough to tell her the truth…even if it turns into a disaster…… and keep fighting for her even afterward…for her would you give your everything?_ …Nonoha……

Sigh " Éclair. " Fate laid one hand on her shoulder and waited until the other girl had stopped crying.

But the other girl wouldn't stop so she had decided on stooping the cry's that where almost to the point of reaching out the room,and into Éclairs hearing range…and she didn't want that either.

" Listen Éclair… what you have to do is talk to her…… ask her how she feels over being enlisted in the GOT,and maye little by little start getting your feelings out to her……one step at a time girl.

Éclair had stooped crying and looked over at the other girl…she thought about what she said……and decided she was right…no time to cry she told herself.

" So éclair what are you gonna do about it eh?You gonna just sit there and cry like a baby.

" No!! "

Éclair stood up immediately feeling the stare of Lumiere from the slighly closed door.Lumiere was groing a bit impatient now, for she had wanted to know what was going on.

" Alright! So whats the plan Éclair?"

The two girls had stayed in the room discussing what to do for the Lumiere that had known almost nothing of the normal world,such as holidays,etc. Carefull not to keep Lumiere waiting too much they walked out the dark room. Fate resumed her position at the register sat down and begun to read a magazine. While Éclair continued to walk towards her dear friend.

" Lumiere??" Éclair had thought the other girl was in the dressing room and proceeded to knock on the door. … Lumiere.

Iie!!

Éclair heard a startled jump and loud noice in the small room. And wanted to see if she was alright.

" Éclair Im coming in! She announced as she quicly burst in the curtains……first she had looked around to see of there was anything suspicious like a perv or something…she found nothing…… She then gazed at Lumiere and was awed by the sight.

Her face had turned a deep crimson red and Lumiere's did just as well.

Écl….air wh………what are you doing here!?

Éclair just gazed at her in amazement for a small (but seemingly long period of time) and her heart was beating very fast she thought it was going to plop straight off her chest..

_Lumiere……your so Beautiful…… You look so vulnerable now I could just……If only……I could just_…

Éclair?? The girl spoke nervously …… " Éclair? "

She felt her heart beating at a tremendous rate just as well……perhaps not of fear……maybe something else she did not know.

Éclair continued to stare for a while longer at Lumiere's half undressed body. The clothes she had been trying on covered most of her body from the stares she was receiving from the other girl.

Lumiere could not hold it anymore her faced turned a light purple color…she had almost fainted of the thought that she was being stared at in such a manner.

Éclair!!! Lumiere yelled out,awaking the other girl from her mesmerized form.

" Oh!..ummm surry about that Lumiere I thought…..I thought there was some kinda pervert or something in here! " She spoke the words fast and very nervously giggled to herself at an attempt to calm the other girl down.

" Mou, Éclair……I said no when you knocked and I was changing,meaning for you not to come in or anything. "

" oh…. "

" Yeah…… "

They both stood there silently embarrassed by Éclairs actions and didn't know what to say.

'

" So……eto…….Éclair…… what fo you think about this dress? " She asked nervously.

….. " I think its beautiful……you should defenitly go with it Lumiere. "

" hehe kay,kay………So what about you then? "

" Such a bother,I thought you said im not lady like enough…and don't have the right taste eh lumiere? "

Before the other girl could speak her mind she was intterupted.

" Sooo………I decided im gonna let you choose what for me to where today…Lumiere. "

" Really?! " Éclair had seen the girls eyes sparkle and couldn't help but aaawww at the look,inside her mind.

" Really Lumiere. " _For you anything_.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thanks for the reviews and stuff gals/guys anyways this one took me about two and a half hours nothing much maybe…but im trying my best hehe Maybe I should make an Omake?? Fate is a character from Nanoha StrikerS I just put her in here cause she's my fav with Nanoha,Noticed she mentioned the name lol.Thanks hope for the reviews.


End file.
